


Traveler Save Us

by ElioAmari



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Eyes Up Guardians, Gen, Pre Beyond Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: Elika prepares to venture to Europa as the Traveler prepares for something else.
Kudos: 4





	Traveler Save Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief synopsis of the Live Event that took place before Beyond Light was released from my OCs perspective. 
> 
> Eyes up, Guardians. See you on Europa~!

Elika was down in the Last City, crouched atop a building while looking up at the Traveler. The people of the City were crowding together below her, pointing and conversing about the appearance of the paracausal entity as it changed. Some were afraid and some were intrigued. Guardians began flocking to the city in droves. Hunters, Titans, and Warlocks alike flooded the streets together for the first time since... Everything ended way back.

"Everyone's here, Elika. All of them." Spaghetti looked to his Guardian.

"Patch me in, then." She responded. The Hunter stood up and took a deep breath before addressing the entirety of the Last City. "People of the Last City, this is Elika Valerys. You may know me as the Hunter who took down Dominus Ghaul and saved the Traveler years ago. I'm speaking to you now because I want you to know that we are here and we are ready. Guardians from all over the system have come home to keep you safe. We will not let the Collapse happen again.

"The Darkness is here, the rumors you've heard are true. Io, Mars, Titan, and Mercury are in danger and we expect to lose them. We have been evacuating them but I cannot guarantee that everyone made it out. All those we have lost and will lose are heroes. Please don't ever forget them.

"This is a defining moment in the history of our kind and we must respect it as such. There is still so much work to do, so please, I beg you to not give up on us. We need your support now more than ever.

"Guardians: You know what to do. Eyes up, I'll see you on Europa."  
  
Elika turned her coms off and hopped down from the rooftop she was perched upon. 

"That was a good speech, Elika." Her Ghost, Spaghetti, reassured her. 

"It's the best I could do on such short notice. They have no idea..." She pulled up her map, running her fingers lightly over the images of Mars, Io, Titan, and Mercury. A tear streamed down her cheek. "Do you think anyone that was left made it out?" 

"There aren't any reports yet. I'll be sure to let you know when I hear something." He spoke softly now, also feeling the pain his Guardian felt.

The Traveler hummed and glowed brighter than she had ever seen. She felt sad but had oddly enough she also felt hopeful once again. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had mixed feelings about the Traveler but here and now she felt confident in the entity for the first time in... well, ever.

"We don't have time to lose. Let's go." Elika began walking away as she transmatted up to The Derelict. 

"Look at you, giving the big speeches like a bonafide hero." The Drifter leaned in and kissed Elika softly before leaning back and continuing, mere centimeters from her face. "Kinda got me feeling a certain way."

Elika laughed and pushed him away playfully. "We need to get going, big shot. Eris is waiting." 

He chuckled and walked away towards the cockpit of the ship. 

Elika stood stood quietly, letting the gentle hum of the ships engines be the only sound filling the air. 

"This is it. Are you ready?" Spaghetti appeared after a moment. 

"I better be." Elika smiled and brought her hand under the Ghost, allowing him to rest his weight on her. "We don't have any other choice."

"Well, don't worry. I know we can handle it." Spaghetti smiled and Elika nodded.

"Indeed we can." 

As they set course for Europa Elika couldn't help but feeling something massive was on the horizon. Everything over the past year or so was building up to this moment. She chuckled softly to herself as she made her way to the cockpit.

_This is it._


End file.
